Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Note: Damus’ pic for the Xaran form is the closest thing I could find. I’m hoping to possibly replace it soon. Also Damus is a WIP until further notice. Quotes * You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! *Determination is my superpower, and that's something you can't take away! *Do you not know who I am? I am the guardian of this planet. I am the fusion of Primal rage and Divine wrath. I am the symbol of heroism that no one knows. And I want no award, except the smiles those I protect. I am Damus Adapin, the Indestructable, Unbeatable, Monster of Justice!!! Summary Damus is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana, Ira, and Xodros to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. https://www.wattpad.com/795958229-2099-zenith-chapter-1-a-hero%27s-start Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Damus vs PPG Battle Royales Team Battles * Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents Stats Feats Base * Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits * Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter * Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min * Defeated many S rated monsters * Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. * has a bounty of 10 Quintillion gold pieces * Is the 10th strongest in his multiverse. Lycan * Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. * Tanked a moon busting blast. * Ran at the speed of light. * Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheon * Curbstomped Kryosis, who threatened all life on Earth with his power alone. Xaran * Erased the concept of evil from his universe. * Xarans are 5th dimensional beings that transcend Reality, Life, Death, Time, and Space. Physicality & Mentality Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Strength * Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere and into mars. * Lifted 5,000 tons * Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each * Lifted a enormous gold ball. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. Speed & Reflexes * Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. * Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. * Called nanoseconds slow. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. * In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. * Smashed 32 support beams faster than the eye can see. Durability * Walked through nuclear explosions * Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. * Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. * Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. * After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours(said he would have done it in 2 minutes if it weren't for the threat of being caught by Kryosis' forces.) Stamina * Trained for 2 weeks with little rest * traveled across a desert in no fatigue Senses * Have the senses of a normal werewolf * Can smell and hear 100 times better than a human. * Reacted to Lightning in half of a nanosecond. * Dodged attacks from FTL and MFTL characters. Mentality * Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. *Brave *Kind *slightly crazy *Likes fighting strong opponents *Cares for his friends *Only kills when necessary, even when angered. *Sometimes acts like a dog. *Breaks the 4th wall, but rarely. *Mentally Strong(Has been tortured for 4 months straight and and just shrugged it off.) Martial Arts * Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style Powers & Abilities * His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. * His Xaran side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Skills & Techniques *Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) *Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball *Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy *Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country. * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) Equipment * Kunais * Moon slicer katana * High frequency katana * Aurora Hammers Transformations *Primal form * Lycan from *Power of Humanity *Xaran form Weaknesses * Allergic to wolfsbane * High pitched noises and very loud sounds * Overconfident * Reckless * otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt * A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. * Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. * Can only access his Xaran form by being pushed to his absolute limits. * Has only some control over his Xaran form. * (Cosmic crisis saga)Damus has three voices in his head in, Which are always arguing ( His Humanity(the voice of reason and happiness), His Lycan side(The voice of his rage and aggression), and his Xaran side( the voice of wisdom and enlightenment.)) * Using a large amount of the The Power of Hope(like a hand-sized ball of it) will destroy his body and might render his healing factor completely useless, even after one use. *Terrible anger issues(He once put an entire gang in the hospital because one of them punched him in the face; has learned to calm down after a month after.) *Lost to Kazimir, a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid twice before(but that was because he was weaker than Kazimir at the time.) *Hates being called a mutt(he will literally snap if someone calls him that.) *Cares for his friends and family a lot(Damus transformed into his Lycan Form because Kryosis crippled and nearly killed Zephyr; Was beating the crap out of a vampire that was holding Ira hostage; Sacrificed himself to protect Bolt twice; Transformed into his Xaran form because a resurrected Kryosis shot Alana through the chest.) Advantages & Disadvantages +insane strength + inhuman speed + incredible durability =determination - overconfidence - recklessness - A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. Personality and Apperance Damus is a fifteen year old boy with brown skin, Blue eyes, black wolf Ears, and short black hair, with a wild hair style. He usually wears a blue hoodie with an white undershir, along with black jeans, blue sneakers, and a belt with a gold buckle. He also has a wolf tail and an athletic build (like most Werewolves do.) Damus is usually a optimistic, happy, extroverted, and determined person, always wanting to fight strong opponents and bring a smile to people’s faces. Over time, he does mature from his happy go lucky personality. He is also seriously protective and loyal to his friends and family. This makes him a good teammate. But he also has his flaws. Damus is hotheaded, and can be triggered by reaching a certain level of tolerance, someone or something hurting his friends, family, or innocent people, and calling him a mutt. Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099:Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15-16(BoS-Kazmir Saga)| 17-20(Cosmic Crisis Saga| 25; 125 chronogically(2099:Evolution) Classification: Xaran/Lycan Hybrid; Hero; Explorer Date of Birth: Janurary 5, 2084 Birthplace: Zamyan Weight: 125 pounds Height: 5ft 7in Likes: Food, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gameing strong opponents, helping others, GameEvil, Chaos, innocent people being harmed, tot and anima, monsters, aliens, yokai, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training, Meditating Values: Protecting others Martial status: '''Single (prologue arc-Kryosis arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Kazmir arc; Married to Alana '''Status: Alive, but died twice in the Ten Generals arc and the Cosmic crisis Saga Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B. Varies from High 6-B to 5-C depending on his form. | 5-C. Varies from Low 5-B to High 2-A depending on his form. | 3-C. Varies from 3-C to High 2-A depending on his form. | Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: ''' |-|Prologue/Legends Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality(Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Aura(Zen), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Telepathy, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Transcendent Werebeast Physiology, Strength Infinitum, Indomitable Rage (While Damus’ rage is very powerful due to his Lycan side, his rage is said to be unmatched by anyone in the multiverse. His rage caused him to surpass his limits and even ignore his weaknesses for a short time. When Levi had his soul taken by Kazmir, his rage began to encircle the entire planet.) |-|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation(molecular), Statistics Amplificationwith Primal mode(Mark 1-3), Attack Reflection,pseudo-Black Hole Manipulationvia Psychokinesis, Pain Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction(could touch Zephyr in his spirit form), Pressure Manipulation, Danmaku, Kinetic Energy Manipulation |-|Post-Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Void Manipulation(Has been able to manipulate bodies of monsters, control gravity, and erased entire planets from existence.) |-|Xaran Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality(type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis |-|With the Power of Hope=All powers enhanced to an unfathomable degree. |-|Resistances=Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.) Attack Potency: City Level '''in his base form (Causally defeated several D ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds; Jumped from the moon to Earth.). Varies from '''Large Country level+ (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers; matched Hercules, who threw a meteor into Mars, which took 561 teratons.); Multi Continent level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming) to '''Moon Level (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons; comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth’s avatar; Overpowered Kryosis, who vaporized the moon, which would take 135 exatons.) depending on his form. | Moon Level '''(Stronger than when he first achived his Lycan form). Varies from Large Planet Level to '''Solar System Level depending on his form. Shook the Planet Ezuhiri; Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet 25 times the size of Earth with ease; In Lycan Form, ripped a Black Hole with 500 times the mass of the Sun in half and caused a Star to go Supernova.); Multiverse Level, '''at least '''High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Comparable to his mother Jena, who turned entire timelines into candy. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Xarans exists outside of the 4th dimensional, and sees both 3D and 4D beings like paper. Xarans also cannot exist on the 3-D and 4-D planes without an avatar, as their existence other than the 5th dimension or above would erase time and space throughout the infinite multiverses. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Star Level, Large Star Level In 'primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star 100 Times the size of the Sun to be destroyed.); '''Multi Solar System Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun thousands of times over with its size.); '''High Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; '''Low complex multiversal '''with the power of hope( Is considered 6th dimensional by the omnipotent one. Killed Zaron the conquerer, who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Says to hit with the force of infinite multiverses.)| ' Galaxy Level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who ripped apart the entire Andromeda Galaxy..); Universe Level+ in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the Space-Time continuum.); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.)| Unknown, '''possibly '''Low complex Multiversal after becoming the concept of hope( Can use the Power of Hope to its fullest potential.); Ignores Durability with High Frequency Katana and numerous powers. Speed: Relativistic with MFTL+ reactions (Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minute, which would be 78% the speed of light; Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow; Dodged Lightning in a nanosecond.)|'FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''reactions(Kept up with Bolt Arriaga; Jumped across Planets.)| '''FTL+' with MFTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times faster than light; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |'FTL' with MFTL+ reactions( Kept with the Thor.)| Massively FTL with Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| FTL with MFTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: City Level| Large Country Class; Continent Class| Large Planet Level; Dwarf Star Level; Solar System Level; at least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Star Class, Large Star Class In '''primal Form; '''Multi Solar System Class '''in Lycan Form; '''High Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Galaxy; Universe+ Class; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ' 'Durability: Island Level+ '''(Tanked a floating city falling on him.)| '''Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Primal form, Planet level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast in Primal mode; Tanked Attacks from Dragon Alana in Lycan form.)| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level '''in Lycan form; '''High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form|''' Star Level, Solar System Level; Multi Solar System Level In Lycan form; '''High Multiversal+ in '''Xaran form | '''Galaxy level; Low Multiverse level in Lycan Form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Unknown ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form| Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Omniscient '''in Xaran form| '''Unknown Weaknesses: *Allergic to wolfsbane *Overconfident *Reckless *A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him (bypassing his regeneration). *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. *He can also be killed by destroying his soul *Weapons that aren't from earth can also hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) * Bio Pulse: Manipulates a person’s DNA * Void Pulse: Erases things * Matter Pulse: Manipulates matter on a molecular level. Learned this from his mom. Mary sue test:15; 20(updated) You can use him if you want to. Just tell me how the fight went Transformations Primal Mode * Boosts his stats while Using some of his Lycan power * There are 3 levels of this. Primal Mode Mark 1 * Multiplies stats by 5 * Damus’ eyes turn yellow * Gains a yellow aura. Primal mode Mark 2 * Multiplies stats by 10. * Has electricity around his aura * Has black marks under his eyes Primal Mode Mark 3 * Multiples stats by 20 * Hair grows around his face. * His fangs are visibly longer. Lycan Form * Becomes a full Werewolf. * Activated by Rage * Size increases exponentially * Multiples stats by 100 * Before Damus mastered it, it sent Damus on a berserker rage. Xaran Form * His most powerful form * Gains Immeasurable power. * His entire body becomes blue * His hair and eyes becomes white * Gains the power to control entire alternate realities and timelines. * Changes his personality completely. * Is only activated when Damus needs it the most. * When this form is deactivated, all damage Damus has taken is reverted. Trivia * Damus Adapin was inspired by Wolverine, Goku, Doomsday, Superman, Akihiro Dragoscale, and more. * Damus is possibly my most fleshed out character. * I actually wanted to do Damus Adapin vs Jade Eternal(like before Damus even came onto this wiki), but the creator got kicked out... Category:OCs Category:Komodo25M